


Reawakened

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [21]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "groups"@ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reawakened

Ruby moaned as a pair of lips closed around her left nipple, the mouth started to suck. She moaned louder when another mouth latched onto her right nipple.

Regina and Kimi kissed and sucked on Ruby's tits.

All three of them were naked on Regina's bed.

After three nights in a row of getting sexually reacquainted Regina had asked "How would you feel about a threesome?"

A couple of days later, after a couple of bottles of wine between them, Ruby was having her first threesome.

While Kimi headed down Ruby's body Regina went up, kissing her neck then lips.

"Having fun?" Regina asked.

"Oh yes," Ruby nodded, Kimi smiled up at her and started kissing inside her thigh. Ruby felt good. She felt excited about this exploration. More than that she felt free from the smothering guilt she had been burying herself in. The weight was gone. Being with Regina again had reawakened her sexuality.

Regina kissed Ruby again, deep and passionate until Ruby cried out loud. Kimi had started sucking hard on Ruby's clit. Regina looked down, watching Kimi for a few seconds then focused her gaze on Ruby's face. The expressions of pleasure were beautiful. Maybe it was the sex with two beautiful women, or maybe it was just being with Ruby again, but Regina was feeling happier than she remembered being for a long time.

At Ruby's urging Regina moved up, thighs either side of Ruby's head. Ruby pulled her down to her hungry, eager mouth.


End file.
